


Ca(ra)mel & balls

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian apparently loves to use smileys, Ian falls victim to his phone's autocorrect function, M/M, Texting, party planning (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Ian's brother was throwing a college graduation party at their childhood home and the brunette had been determined to decline but ended up agreeing because why would he ever say no to free booze? That was the only reason he had agreed to this and of course he made it very clear to Ian, who apparently didn't care about the why and was simply ridiculously happy about the mere fact of Mickey joining the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ca(ra)mel & balls

Mandy had tried to set Mickey up with her best friend for ages and he had always declined on principle because he might think the guy was pretty damn hot but he really didn't feel like giving his sister the satisfaction of deeming the idea anything but horrific every time she started jabbering about this matter again. He didn't fucking care about getting a boyfriend and even if he was interested, he would get one on his own and not depend on Mandy and conviction that her redheaded best friend would be the perfect relationship material for Mickey. He wasn't the kind of guy for relationships or any other feelings that went deeper than simple lust - he was perfectly fine having sex once in a while with a complete stranger in some alley or restroom of a club. There was no need to complicate things by dating and possibly develop some kinds of feelings for someone because that was bound to end in some kind of pain sooner or later anyway. But despite Mickey's resolute mindset, Mandy had actually managed to convince him to exchange numbers with the guy, Ian, who had promptly send a text message the next day with way too many smileys and the invitation to a party. Apparently Ian's brother was throwing a college graduation party at their childhood home and the brunette had been determined to decline but ended up agreeing because why would he ever say no to free booze? That was the only reason he had agreed to this and of course he made it very clear to Ian, who apparently didn't care about the _why_ and was simply ridiculously happy about the mere fact of Mickey joining the party.

At the day of the party, Mickey was lazing about on his ratty couch, because he had a few hours left before he had to be at the Gallagher's house, when his phone buzzed with a new message and he expected it to be from Mandy but it was from Ian.

 

From Red

[15:56] What are you bringing to the party? I'm making camel balls now. Can't wait for you to try them! They are to die for! :)))

 

The brunette frowned at his phone's display for a few long minutes and tried to come up with something to answer - which turned out difficult when he didn't have a clue what in the world this guy was talking about.

 

To Red

[16:02] Wtaf?? I highly doubt I'm ever gonna try smth called camel balls. Probably literally to die for and I actually value my life. So, no, thanks.

 

If Ian seriously made something that was called _camel balls_ he would definitely reconsider his agreement to attend this party and especially every thought he had about maybe giving this whole dating his sister's best friend thing a chance. It didn't take too long for the redhead to reply and Mickey couldn't suppress the huffed laughter escaping his throat after reading the message.

 

From Red

[16:05] HAAAAAAA! I meant "caramel bars" not balls! I wouldn't even know where to get the ingredients for "camel balls". Also wouldn't want to know because that sounds awful D:

 

To Red

[16:11] Def down for caramel bars.

[16:11] Also, planned on bringing more booze, to answer the initial question.

 

Caramel bars sounded very appealing, especially because Mickey loved nothing more than stuff that contained any kind of caramel - no matter if it was teeth meltingly sweet or salted. So that was another big yes for going to the party besides the free booze. Well, mostly free booze because some of it was contributed by him, but, details.

 

From Red

[16:16] More booze is always welcome. There can never be enough booze at a party!! :))

 

To Red

[16:18] Thought so. Booze doesn't deter people from coming to a party like the prospect of being fed camel balls does.

 

From Red

[16:21] You're not going to forget about this, are you? And just for the record: I'd never feed you camel balls!

 

To Red

[16:24] But?

 

From Red 

[16:25] ???

 

To Red

[16:27] Well, what would u feed me instead?

 

From Red

[16:29] I could offer a different set of balls? Or actual food. Like caramel bars.

 

To Red

[16:33] Already said yes to the caramel bars. We can talk bout the other offer later.

 

From Red

[16:37] Auto correct should meddle with my messages more often if that's the result. Looking forward to seeing you this evening :))

 

Mickey shook his head but surprisingly he wasn't as annoyed about the stupid smileys all the time as he usually would be. Maybe he could come to terms with those things considering the prospects of the evening. There was more important stuff to deal with than being irritated by Ian's silly usage of punctuation.


End file.
